Mating season
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: Lucifer experiences his first heat so he goes to Crys for help


Crys was in heavens library with 8 year old Raphael quietly reading when 14 year old Lucifer walked in and went up to her.

"Yes Lucifer?" Crys looked at him sending him a small smile.

"Can I….umm talk to you….in private?" Lucifer stuttered.

"Sure" Crys nodded standing up.

"Bye Crys" Raphael said without looking up from his book.

"Later Raph" Crys waved as she and Lucifer went to her and Michael's room.

"So what's wrong?" Crys asked.

"I feel weird" Lucifer said.

"Weird how?" Crys tilted her head.

"My stomach feels weird and my wings changed colour" Lucifer replied.

"Show me your wings" Crys requested. Lucifer nodded and unfurled his black wings. Crys looked at the underside of his wings and saw they had a red tint showing.

"Does it hurt anywhere else?" Crys asked.

"Yes" Lucifer nodded before looking to the ground.

"Does it hurt here?" Crys asked ghosting a hand over his crotch.

"Yeah" Lucifer nodded embarrassed.

"I think I know what's happening" Crys said standing up straight.

"What?" Lucifer asked.

"You're in heat" Crys replied.

"What does that mean?"

"It means you're going through your first mating season all angels go through heat whether they want to or not" Crys explained.

"How do I get rid of it?" Lucifer asked.

"I'll show you how" Crys replied gesturing for Lucifer to sit on the bed near the headboard. Crys sat beside Lucifer facing him taking note on how old Lucifer was for when Gabriel and Raphael go into their heat.

"I need you to take of your pants" Crys said gently.

"What?" Lucifer went red.

"Trust me" Crys said. Lucifer nodded after a few minutes and took of his pants leaving him in his boxers. Lucifer looked to Crys confused and hesitant before letting out a gasp/moan when she lightly ran her fingers over his clothed cock.

"What….are….you doing?" Lucifer stuttered becoming even more confused.

"Relax Lucifer its ok" Crys reassured him. Lucifer nodded unsurely and let out a small moan when Crys gently palmed him. The last thing either of them expected was for Michael to appear confused.

"M….Michael!" Lucifer exclaimed even more embarrassed.

"Should I ask?" Michael asked.

"Probably not" Crys replied moving her hand away from Lucifer making him whine in protest.

"I'm going to change and ask what the hell are you doing?" Michael questioned.

"Lucifer's experiencing his first heat" Crys explained.

"Ok now it makes sense" Michael nodded.

"He's your brother you finish the demonstration" Crys said.

"Oh father no. This is probably the reason my father has you around" Michael backed away.

"Fine then leave or you will have to watch the demonstration" Crys face-palmed.

"Gladly" Michael said before disappearing. Crys turned back to Lucifer who was red with embarrassment. Crys returned her hand back to his erection and gently pulled the boxers off Lucifer before dropping them on the floor.

"What…are you….doing?" Lucifer stuttered.

"Showing you how to handle this yourself" Crys replied before lightly wrapping her hand around the base of Lucifer's cock making him moan and yelp at the sudden contact.

"Shh Lucifer….now next time this happens you lightly grip the base and begin to stroke upwards" Crys explained while stroking him lazily.

"Don't grip to tight or you'll hurt yourself" Crys added. Lucifer nodded and let out a groan. Crys continued to stroke Lucifer and he felt his stomach tighten.

"Crys…my stomach feels weird" Lucifer choked out.

"It's natural Lucifer don't fight it ok?" Crys said quickening her pace on him. Lucifer involuntary bucked his hips into her touch and tipped his head back with a groan. Crys ran her thumb over the slit of Lucifer's cock making him moan loud.

"I…feel…weird" Lucifer breathed out.

"It's ok Lucifer….cum for me" Crys purred. Lucifer bucked his hips again and came on Crys' hand with a shout and moan. Crys stroked him through his first orgasm and sent him a small smile.

"You ok?" Crys asked once he came down from his high.

"Yeah" Lucifer nodded tiredly. Crys snapped her fingers and Lucifer was clean and dressed in his pyjamas before standing up.

"What was that?" Lucifer asked innocently.

"Your first orgasm it happens when you have sex" Crys explained.

"Ok" Lucifer nodded. Crys sent him a smile and saw he fell asleep quickly. Crys unfurled her wings and went to find Michael. She found him in his heaven watching over some fledglings.

"Hey" Crys greeted placing a kiss to the top of his head.

"Hey" Michael smiled.

"You ok?" Crys asked sitting beside him.

"I'm fine now that you're here" Michael replied.

"How's Lucifer?" Michael asked.

"Passed out in our room" Crys answered leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Ok" Michael nodded before resting his head against hers before continuing to watch over his younger siblings.


End file.
